Birthday Sex
by JellyMomo
Summary: Yeah, it's Finland's birthday again.. and PWP ensures. Fluffy vanilla lemon.


The sound of an old-fashioned alarm clock woke Finland to the snowy winter morning. He let himself doze off for five more minutes before reluctantly dragging himself up. It wasn't like he had to wake up that early since Sweden didn't let him get a job. However he wanted to do his own part and that included preparing breakfast to the morning grumpy Swede, who merely buried himself further into the blankets and groaned a bit at the irritation as he felt Finland leave the room.  
Breakfast was done in a few minutes and Finland climbed back upstairs to make sure Sweden was awake. He found the bigger man buried inside a big poof of bed sheets and blankets. He flicked the lights on and lifted a corner of one blanket carefully letting light into Sweden's hiding place. The said man groaned again and stretched his back absentmindedly as Finland took the rest of the blankets off him.  
"Morning, Berwald!" he chimed  
"Mm", came the reply.

After breakfast Finland was once again at the door wishing Sweden a good day at work and making sure he had his lunch with him. Another routine they'd developed during the time they had spent together. Before stepping out of the door the stoic nation grabbed Finland's wrist and blushed. He was trying to think of a way to express what he wanted to say without making it sound rude.  
"…Umm… What Su-san?" Tino asked and searched for Sweden's eyes.  
" 'Sn't it yer birthday today?"  
"Oh, right! Funny! I had completely forgotten!" Tino chimed in surprise. Berwald turned a few shades redder.  
"Ah.. Mm.. Sex. Tonight." Immediately Sweden facepalmed at how blunt and rude he sounded. He couldn't help it since he never had been too good with words. Fortunately Finland seemed to understand and let out a small laughter at the Swede's reaction to his own words. "I guess it's okay…" Tino smiled shyly and Berwald's lips curled to a small, knowing smirk.

Finland's daily chores went by with a slight feeling of anticipation. Multiple nations called him to wish happy birthday, all of which he answered with sincere joy. However he seemed very absentminded and had trouble even with sorting out clothes.  
After finishing up with the laundry and tidying the kitchen and living room he decided to lie down on their bed and close his eyes for a moment to try and relieve the stress before starting to prepare dinner. However he ended up falling asleep pretty fast.

Around 6 o'clock Sweden was back home. He went to the kitchen to dump a bag of groceries to the fridge but he couldn't see Finland anywhere. He even checked the utility room and sauna before making his way upstairs. There he was greeted by an opened bedroom door and Finland sound asleep on their bed. Quietly Sweden snuck inside and closed the door after him. He threw his coat to a chair next to the bed and climbed next to the quietly huffing Finn. Carefully he stroked the smaller male's hair and cupped his cheek. Slowly Finland opened his eyes, blinking a few times before realization hit him.  
"Oh god I'm sorry Su-san! I was just feeling tired and… I never thought I'd actually end up sleeping for so long I'm sorry I haven't even started making dinner Ohgod!" He winced and attempted to get off the bed. Sweden however prevented him from moving by wrapping his arms around Finland and hugging him from behind.  
"S'kay. Can I?" He whispered to the slightly panicked Finn's ear.  
"Uhh but dinner! And… And you must be tired too! And _ohgod_-" he was cut off as Sweden pulled him back to the bed so that he ended up on his hands and knees.  
"S'kay. Dinner c'n wait", Sweden lowered Finland onto his lap so that they both were kneeling. Then he started tugging Finland's ear softly with his teeth, making the boy hiss a bit and stiffen.  
"Mutta…" Finland tried again, suddenly feeling very small and very afraid.  
"Shh… r'lax", Sweden whispered starting to lick and bite a bit at Finland's neck. Slowly he felt the Finn relax and give in to his ministrations and he decided to start unbuttoning Tino's shirt, making sure to rub the skin underneath a bit at each button. The lower he got the more audible Finland's breathing was. He was now leaning back to Sweden's chest, head resting on the bigger Nordic's shoulder. After the shirt was fully unbuttoned Berwald started touching around the newly exposed area on Finland's body he had only dreamt of touching. He loved the feeling of how the slightly ticklish Finn's muscles would clench and how he slowly started to relax again, submitting more and more. Sweden wanted Finland so bad but knew he would have to take it slow to build trust and absorb every single detail of his beautiful wife.

Tino let out a small mewl as Berwald's fingers started rubbing over his already hardened nipples, causing small shivers to run through the Finn. Sweden undid Finland's belt and after receiving no negative reactions proceeded to slide down the zipper and undo the button to help the boy's growing eagerness. Next Tino was gestured to get up for the time it took his pants to come off and was then placed on his stomach onto the bed wearing only his boxers. The blush of embarrassment and arousal was spread all over his cheeks.  
"S-sverige?" he asked silently while the other one got rid of his own shirt and trousers.  
"Mm?" Sweden replied and started massaging the Finn's stiff back and shoulders. "R'lax. I'm not g'nna hurt ya…"

Finland tried his best at complying with that and after a while of patient massaging Sweden decided he was relaxed enough. He started pulling off Tino's boxers lifting the Finn's hips up a bit from the mattress to allow the garment to come off. Finland wasn't sure what would happen next so he staid still. The next thing he felt was Sweden's hands on both of his butt cheeks, giving them a slight grope before parting them more. His tongue darted out to trail along the crack to Finland's entrance. Finland felt himself subconsciously bucking his hips higher to meet with Sweden's tongue. He tried his best at muffling his embarrassed moans to the pillow but it didn't work too well after he felt that tongue penetrate his hole and flicker around the entrance before thrusting as deep as possible and pulling back out. Finland was now inevitably at the point of no return. His body had taken full control over his actions and he was growing harder real fast. His muffled cries were now even more desperate, wanting to feel more of Sweden inside him.  
"On yer back", Sweden demanded in a low and husky but still loving tone. Finland complied awkwardly, now lying perfectly exposed in front of Sweden. He wanted to yell not to stare but something about those hungry eyes and the feeling of being fully dominated was incredibly arousing.  
"D'n't hide urself", Berwald said in that same dominant yet sweet tone of his and parted Tino's legs more, bending over to bring their lips together. Sweden's hungry and curious tongue slipped into Finland's mouth with ease and he started memorizing every spot of that delicious cavern. After a moment of pure daze Tino started to respond to the kiss and his shy tongue found Berwald's. It was a miracle how gently he had been treated through the whole process and Tino thought it would be a good time to indicate his gratitude by tangling his hands to Sweden's messy hair and deepening their already heated kiss to the point where he was lost beyond words. They both were pretty sure they'd end up with bruised lips but neither cared. They wouldn't have stopped even if someone like Denmark would've come barging in.  
After a while that felt like eternity and still not enough their lips parted sloppily and Sweden went rummaging through the pocket of his coat long ago fallen from the chair it was discarded on.

Soon enough he crawled back to Finland with a bottle of lube. Now Finland definitely knew what was going to happen. With lust clouded eyes he watched as the bigger nation warmed up the substance before coating three of his fingers thoroughly. Sweden lifted his gaze to Finland to ask for permission to enter before sliding in the first finger. The first signs of discomfort came as Berwald started curling his finger a bit, aiming to hit that one spot. As the second finger slipped past the rings of muscle the discomfort turned into a slight pain. The tearing feeling he got from the scissoring motion caught Finland off-guard and he let out a sharp cry of pain feeling tears form to the corners of his eyes. It hurt the Swede to see his wife in such pain and to wipe away the pain and replace it with pleasure he went down to teasingly lick up and down Finland's length. That seemed to help distracting the smaller boy enough judging by the quiet moans and the blush spreading over his face. Sweden managed to get a third lubricated finger in and after a while of stretching he decided that Finland was prepared. Tino sat up facing him as he started to take off his own underwear.  
"Anna minä", the smaller nation grabbed the bottle of lube from Sweden's hand and poured a good amount to his hand. Sweden really was hard, yet still he had been so patient and gentle with Tino. Berwald kissed all around Tino's face from his nose to cheeks and hastily to his lips while Finland rubbed his hands in order to warm up the lube.

The first contact of Finland's hand wrapping around his cock sent a shiver to every part of Sweden's body and he groaned softly, leaning his head to the crock of Tino's neck when that small hand started pumping. Soon that hand was joined with the other one and they massaged around the aching length making sure it was coated thoroughly. Sweden's cock was now leaking with pre-cum and his hands went to grab Finland's to pin him onto the mattress. Finland bit his lip and closed his eyes before spreading his legs and nodding vaguely. Sweden bent close to Finland to whisper reassuring sweet nothings to his ear while pushing in slowly and tantalizingly. He had to collect all of his self-control in order to stop himself from pounding into the smaller boy and he succeeded quite well seeing how well he kept his emotions under control. It wasn't actually easy being that stoic all the time.

After what seemed like eternity Sweden was fully inside the trembling Finn and held still, scrapping Tino's neck gently with his teeth to keep himself occupied.  
"M-mmh", Tino hummed and moved his hands behind Berwald's neck. Shyly he thrust his pelvis up a bit causing Berwald to groan and bite Tino's neck in arousal. Finland cried out and threw his head back again. Sweden licked apologetically at the bright red mark he left and started to thrust into Finland, slowly at first but after seeing Tino's desperate and glossy eyes he sped up. Eventually their yearn for pleasure caused their pace to become erratic and both of them turned into a panting and thrusting mess that let out weird noises. Helsinki beat against Stockholm with the speed of a bullet train and Finland could hear blood rushing through his veins. They didn't feel like two separate persons anymore as Sweden was buried deep inside Turku. They had something deeper connecting them, both mentally and physically. The friction caused by their bodies grinding against each other went straight to Tino's cock and soon he couldn't hold in anymore. He came harder than ever when touching himself.

Everything went white and for a moment he felt out of this world. After a while he gained back his vision and noticed Sweden lying next to him, eyes closed and catching his breath.  
"S-su-san?"  
"Mm?" Sweden grunted turning to face Finland.  
"I- I don't know what to say!" Tino blushed and Berwald chuckled, features softened greatly by the intimate situation they were in.  
"It's not funny!" Finland furrowed his brow and a slight blush spread on his face.  
"'t kinda is…" Sweden continued smiling.  
"Eh.. Stop dissing… I need to go clean myself and then I'll make dinner, okay?"  
"M'kay… Happy b'rthday Fin", Sweden kissed Finland's nose and chuckled again. Reluctantly Finland got up and left the room only to come back to the door and stick his tongue out before going.  
Sweden had never in his life smiled this much.

EEeeeeeek I'm sorry.. All you finns out there reading this will probably appear outside my door tomorrow with pots and pans and burning torches for making Tino like this… X_X I just had to write some extremely slow vanilla between these two and looky looky I got independence day. (Uploading this at 23:45 GMT+3)

Also that inside joke about Turku just ruined the mood but I couldn't help it… All of you finns probably should get this one.

If translations are needed just ask me. I don't think they are… Sorry about typos, inaccuracies, embarrassing stuff etc… SORRY FOR EXCISTING XD

Meh Happy Birthday Tino!


End file.
